Changes
by Tegan-Brown01
Summary: HouseCameron Now that Cameron and House have started a relationship, what will happen in the future? Can they stay together? Or will someone get in the way? Please review i love recieving them and i love putting people's imput into my story.Sequel added
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys I'm a new writer to I've been reading the stories on this website for years and thought it's about time I give something back to the community. Feel free to review, I LOVE reviews! And comment any way that you want. This story is set after the episode where Stacey leaves; however the medical story is from the episode Need to Know, with a few changes. Cheers.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from House MD and do not wish to make any profit from this story. Also the medical sections from the show that I have used don't belong to me they belong to the writer of House MD.

'_Italics' _(Thoughts)

" "(Speaking)

Chapter One – A Different Me

**_Cameron's Apartment - Bathroom_**

As I stare at myself in the mirror I realise that this is who I am. _'How did I become this person? I feel like I'm looking at someone else living my life in my body. I am worn out pretending to be this person that I'm not, today I change, today I become a different me'._

It has taken me thirty years to find out who I truly am, and the one person that helped me with that is the man that I despise with everything in me, however I cannot help but be infatuated with his individual personality. He thinks I'm attracted to men that "need me" or that are damaged, his name is Gregory House and this is how I'm going to change his views on me.

'_I need to make a change what will get House to realise that I'm not the shy, scared girl he thinks I am',_ She thinks to herself as I stare into the mirror. _'Can I really do this? Can I change myself for a man who doesn't express his feelings for me? How can I be sure he really loves me?'_

'_Shut up Allison!' _She screams at herself in frustration.'_ I have to do this, I have to prove to House that I'm not who he thinks I am. I'm changing for the better'_ I remind myself._ 'Are you ready Dr Cameron?' _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**_Cameron's Apartment - Bedroom_**

'_Maybe it's too much; I mean the hair the clothes. Will he like it? When did I become so obsessed with what House thinks of me? He told me he didn't like me, why can't I get over that and focus on my new plan'. _Cameron thinks to herself as she looks at her appearance in her bedroom mirror. She's wearing a tailored pinstripe black pant suit with a red low cut thin strap top that shows off her curves. Her hair has been straightened and she has dyed it back to her original colour, chocolate brown. She has used subtle make to show off her eyes and lips. '_I look more like Cuddy than I do myself', _Cameron admits.

'_Shit I'm going to be late, it's going to be bad enough that I'm going to have Forman and Chase looking down my chest all day but now I'm late. I'm sure their making assumptions of what **I'm doing** right now, great I never get a break',_ Cameron sighs to herself as she quickly grabs her keys and runs out the door.

**_The Hospital – Diagnostic offices_**

Both Chase and Forman are sitting in the diagnostic offices looking over their new patient file waiting for House and their other team mate Cameron to arrive. House enters an hour late for work, not an unusual thing for him.

"Hello my ducklings! How was your weekend, mine was filled with sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll. Hijack any cars weekend Forman", says House as he walks over to the coffee machine. Forman just shakes his head and sighs. House pours coffee into his mug and takes a sip of it and spits it out all over Chase.

"Owe! Do you mind House" Chase yells as he tries to get the hot coffee off him.

"Cameron! What is this shit you made this morning", screamed House as he poured the tasteless coffee down the sink.

"She's not here yet. Must have had an exciting weekend just like you", hints Chase to his colleagues.

"Not bloody likely", House mutters to himself, a hint of jealousy in his voice. _'Maybe I'm too late. I don't think she's over me. Who wouldn't be, I'm a catch!' _House says to himself sarcastically.House was lost in his thoughts and didn't realise when Cameron came running in until she frantically started speaking.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I got caught in traffic on the freeway" Cameron explained as she tried to catch her breath. _'Let them believe me, please. I don't want any hassles this morning' _shepleads to herself.

"Wow Cameron what happened to you" says Forman. Both he and Chase are gob smacked at what they are seeing. _'When did she become so hot?' _Forman says to himself as he stares at her.

"What do you mean" Cameron coyly answers as she sits down, takes the patient file off of Forman and flicks her eyes over it. _'I have Forman and Chase under my spell but not the man I want; he hasn't even looked or said anything to me yet. Is that a good or bad sign?' _She wonders to herself._ 'Just keep focusing Allison, you'll get him, don't worry about it' _Cameron says convincingly to herself as she moves her eyes over to House.

"Cameron nice for you to join us, I was starting to think…." House pauses as he turns around and makes eye contact with Cameron. _'She looks absolutely gorgeous. Is this all for me or someone else?' _House says to himself. "I see you've been taking lessons from Cuddy on how to sex up the office place, sounds fun. Now where's the coffee?" House says in his usual manner.

Cameron stands up discouragedand walks over to make the coffee in silence. _'I knew this was too much. Now everyone thinks I'm desperate for attention. Why do I even bother? He is the most impossible man I have ever met' _Cameron says to herself frustrated. "How do you guys want your coffee" Cameron interrupts her own thoughts to address her co-workers. They answer and she returns back to the job at hand._ 'You know what. I look hot today. It's not my problem that House is a bastard and can't see a beautiful woman when she's standing right in front of him'._

"What have we got people" Says House as he moves over to the white board. _'I need to get my mind off of Cameron. God she's so sexy today'. _

"We have a new patient. 34-year-old female. She has a movement disorder." Cameron says as she walks over and hands House his coffee then moves to Forman and Chase and does the same then sits down.

"Movement disorder? Fascinating" States House as he writes it on the board. _'This should be easy concentrate on the patient and forget about Cameron'._

"Probably suffered head trauma in the car accident. Trauma leads to the dyskinesia" says Forman as he looks up at House.

"According to her husband, the flailing started before she got anywhere near that car" States Cameron.

"What does the flailing look like?" Asks House

"Her arms spasm uncontrollably and there's a mild facial twitch." Chase says.

"Demonstration?" House asks with a smirk on his face. _'Perfect way to get Cameron off of my mind. Damn it! Focus House!'_

"You wanna know what it looks like, go see the patient." Forman says in frustration

"Ooo, snarky. Is he like this all the time?" House says sarcastically

"Patient's been on a fertility regimen for the last 13 months. Excess estrogen in the system could explain…." Cameron says.

"Sudden movement disorder could be a symptom of Huntington's" Forman interrupts Cameron.

"Huntington's takes a day to confirm. We should put her on Tamoxifen in case it is the fertility meds. Counteract the estrogen" says Cameron as she watches House write pregnancy on the board.

"It's a great idea, if you want to kill her baby. Movement disorder can present in the first trimester". States House.

"She's not pregnant." Says Forman as if House is an idiot.

"Peeing on a stick is only 99 accurate. Get a real pregnancy test. You know, the one with the blood and the hormones and the rabbit" House says sarcastically to his team. "Go!" House yells loudly. "Cameron stay here, there's something I want to talk to you about" House quickly says to Cameron before she leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Hospital – Diagnosis Offices**_

"Cameron stay here, there's something I want to talk to you about" House quickly says to Cameron before she leaves._ 'I can't seem to get her off my mind. Now I'm going to find out why she is teasing me with her looks today' _House thinks to himself.

'_Oh god. Now I'm nervous I don't know if I can do this anymore. Why is he looking at me that way? I have to get out of here. Say something Cameron, you're looking at him like a dead fish!' She chides herself._ "House can this wait, we have a patient and I have work to do" Cameron says confidently, shocking herself.

"Cameron shut the door" House says secretly. _'Hmm…Now she's playing hard to get. She thinks that she can tease me all morning and get away with it. Boy does she have things coming to her'. _House slowly walks over to her and lifts up a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Cameron closes her eyes in disbelief and pleasure. _'Oh my god! It's really happening' _Cameron says to herself.

House leans down to her ear and whispers "You look so sexy today you minx". He breaths into her ear and she shudders and licks her lips. "I like your hair curly" he quickly says and then lifts his head up and forces his mouth on hers. She jumps but responds just as forcefully.

'_He is such a good kisser. I can't believe this moment is really happening. He is such a turn on. I can't believe I didn't think of doing this earlier' _says Cameron while smiling to herself. _'God she is so sexy. That minx she's never looked so good in her life. How could I ever deny her before' _House says while smiling.They are both so lost in the pleasure that they are both receiving from each other they don't realise when Wilson walks in.

Feeling like he's interrupting a private moment he coughs loudly to get their attention. The quickly jump apart and try and straighten their clothes up. House looks over at Wilson and they both smirk at each other. Cameron turns around away from Wilson, trying to conceal the fact that she is blushing.

"Ah, Dr Cameron if you're completely finished with House I'd like to talk to him" Wilson asks with a huge smile on his face. _'I knew these two had something going on with each other. Finally House can get over Stacey and can move on with his life.'_

Cameron who still hasn't turned around from embarrassment replies, "umm…..sure go for it" while she is trying to compose herself.

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this maybe I want to continue my make out session with Cameron? Bugger off Wilson!" House interjects and grabs Cameron around the waist pulling her up against him.

Cameron covers her face in discomfort and replies "ah…I have to go…..blood work….patient……Dr Wilson" She tries to compose herself by pushing away from house and quickly rushes out of the room into the ladies bathrooms._ 'I made a fool of myself, I'm such an idiot' Cameron says to herself just before she leaves the office. _

"House, you dirty dog what was that about" says Wilson with a smile on his face as he sits down in one of the chairs in the room.

"What Wilson don't here enough gossip from all the nurses you cheat with. Gosh, don't be so selfish Jimmy we have a patient who is dying" House replies sarcastically while popping two Vicodin. He reaches down and pulls his portable television out from his desks and turns it onto General Hospital, ignoring Wilson.

"Don't hurt her, house. She's all you've got now that you pushed Stacey away", Wilson replies quietly and walks out, leaving House to ponder.

'_I've already hurt her and I don't intend to do it anymore, if I do I'll kill myself. But can I really let her in on the pain of Gregory House? Will she stick around, or just leave like Stacey did?'_

_**Hospital – Ladies bathroom**_

Allison Cameron quickly checks to see if anyone else is in the bathroom before entering. Seeing as there is no one in there she locks the door and slides down to the ground and puts her head into her hands.

'_Can I trust him with my heart, or will he break it. Is he really interested in a relationship or just a quick fuck? Ugh! Why are these things so difficult to find out? I need to put this aside and focus on the patient for a while. I just need to relax and figure out what's happening between us. Isn't this what I wanted? I wanted him to recognize me, he sure did. I want him to hear my points of view to treat me like an equal. I want him to love me'. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**Hospital – Patients Room**_

"Welcome back to the world. You're off the vecuronium" Cameron says while she watches Margo (the patient) yawn.

"could you wiggle your toes for me?" Forman says as he examines the patient's toes. Her daughter and husband stand up from where they were sitting.

"I'm sorry, but the pregnancy test came up negative" Cameron says with sympathy in her voice. Offering her comfort and support to the family. "We also did an MRI and that also came up negative".

"So what do we do next?" Margo says with disappointment in her voice.

"It could be a variety of things" Forman says as Margo takes Ted (her husband) hand, her hand spasms a little. "Some treatable. Others more serious". Forman approaches her mouth with a cheek swab. "Open up. We're gonna run a genetic test for Huntington's" Forman says as he swabs her cheek.

"That one of the more serious ones?" Ted asks.

"Yeah" Forman says as he nods his head to the couple.

"It's also possible that this is just a symptom of the fertility treatments. Now that we know you're not pregnant, we're going to start you on Tamoxifen to counteract the estrogen" said Cameron.

"Will that undo all the fertility treatments?" Margo says with worry in her voice.

"For the time being, yeah. But it could cure you" Forman says to the couple. Margo and Ted look at each other and smile in support.

"You can start trying again once we get you healthy" Cameron says with hope in her voice. Margo's arm spasms making her drop the Tamoxifen cup.

"DAMN IT!" Margo shouts angrily.

"The spasms are going to get worse now that the vecuronium's wearing off" Cameron says informing the couple of some complications. Margo suddenly looks at Stella (her daughter) and demands sharply. "What are you so scared of? I'm still your mother, I'm just a little sick". She switches her anger to her husband. "Why did you even bring her here? I told you to leave her at home!" She turns over on her bed away from the doctors and her family. Cameron and Wilson look at each other with confusion on their faces.

'_What is wrong with that woman' _Both Cameron and Wilson think to themselves.

_**House's Apartment – Living Room**_

'_Damn it! What was I thinking when I kissed her. I don't want this. She's too good for me. Why would she want to go out with an old, crippled drug addict with an attitude'_ House thinks to himself as he sits down on the piano stool and starts playing and singing softly Four seasons in one day' by crowded house'.

Four seasons in one day  
Lying in the depths of your imagination  
Worlds above and worlds below  
The sun shines on the black clouds hanging over the domain

Even when you're feeling warm  
The temperature could drop away  
Like four seasons in one day

Smiling as the shit comes down  
You can tell a man from what he has to say  
Everything gets turned around  
And I will risk my neck again, again

You can take me where you will  
Up the creek and through the mill  
All the things you cant explain  
Four seasons in one day

Blood dries up  
Like rain, like rain  
Fills my cup  
Like four seasons in one day

It doesn't pay to make predictions  
Sleeping on an unmade bed  
Finding out wherever there is comfort there is pain  
Only one step away  
Like four seasons in one day

Blood dries up  
Like rain, like rain  
Fills my cup  
Like four seasons in one day

"I never new you could sing. Piano I guessed, but sing. You don't seem like a singer" Cameron says daringly as she enters his apartment silently. _'He has such an amazing voice. Something else to add to my list about the things that I love about House'._

"And you don't seem like someone who would break into an apartment building" House snaps back at her before he can stop himself.

"Ooh, someone seems a little snippy this evening, have you been taking lessons from Forman" Cameron replies coolly and she glares at him. _'I won't let him walk away from this. He was the one who kissed me! What happened?' _"House what is your problem. I came over here because I thought we should talk about what happened earlier on today. Are you going to turn around and talk to me or stare at the piano keys all night?"

"Did you ever consider that maybe today was just me relieving my sexual tension" House says to Cameron as he reaches for his Cain, stands up and turns around to face her.

Cameron replies "Oh, so is it sexual tension when you see your boss continually staring at you every chance he can, and throwing death glares at male nurses who flirt with me. No House, I call that jealously. You're just too much of a coward to admit to yourself that you have feelings for me. Stop patronizing me like I'm an idiot House. Because you're the idiot." She almost shouts in his face.

"Cameron…Allison" House stumbles to himself quietly. "I can't put you through this".

"Put me through what House" Cameron sighs annoyed. _'I have to get out of here or I'll do something I'll regret'. _

"Cameron, I don't do relationships. You no that! Look at my relationship with Stacey. I don't want that to happen to me and you" He finishes off quietly. Cameron smiles to herself and steps closer to him, they are now nearly nose to nose. "House you know I'm nothing like her. I love you too much to do what that bitch did to you. Let's try this please. Give us a chance" Cameron begs to House as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Instead of answering he softly touches his lips to her lips. They both smile. "I think I can do that" House replies before capture her lips again in a passionate embrace. "Do you wanna……?" House replies with a smirk on his face. She nods as House leads her down to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it. My plan is to right one chapter every night or every second night. I just started school again so bare with me. Cheers.**

Chapter Five

_**House's Apartment – Bedroom**_

As the sun shines through the blinds in House's room. Cameron moves in her sleep and slowly starts to wake. She rolls over disorientated, not knowing where she is. She opens her eyes and is met with deep blue ones. They smile at each other.

"Hey" Cameron says softly, with a smile on her face. "Do you mind if I take a shower….?" She says with hesitancy. _'Why am I so nervous around him'_? House noticing her nervousness replies "Sure, if you don't mind sharing", he wiggles his eyebrows and smirks. "Hmmm, I might have to think about that" Cameron says and she walks over to the bathroom naked teasing him. _'She's such a tease'_, House thinks as he pops two Vicodin, grabs his Cain and hobbles over to the adjoining bathroom quickly.

_**House's Apartment – Kitchen/Living Room**_

Cameron is in the kitchen making breakfast. She his humming the song that house was playing/singing last night. House is in the living room watching General Hospital, which he recorded last night. They haven't said a word to each other since their shower together. Walks into the living room carrying two plates of food "Hope you like scrambled cause I'm not making anymore" she says as she sits down next to him, with a smile on her face. She hands him the plate and he grunts in thanks. She looks at him, and then turns her head towards the television. _'I new this would happen. He's one of those guys who just don't do the morning after thing'. _

She quickly eats her food and then stands up and moves back into the kitchen. She returns to the living room with her coat, keys and hand bag. She walks over to the back of the couch and contemplates kissing House. _'Should I '?_ "House I'm gonna get to work early today, I have to catch up on some paperwork" Cameron says while staring at the back of his head. House quickly turns his head around and replies "Huh..." He grabs her arm and drags her onto the couch again. "I herd your boss was a bit of a bastard. I'm sure he can deal with the fact that you haven't done your paper work." He pauses. "I'll get Chase to do it" he says with a smirk on his face. He drags her closer to his chest and puts his arm around her shoulder "Relax" He whispers to her. Cameron smiles, relaxes and focuses her eyes on General Hospital.

_**Hospital – Diagnostic Offices**_

The gang is sitting around the conference room table while House is over at the white board.

"Hypervigilance, sudden irritability..." Forman says while sipping from his coffee mug.

"Symptomatic of...lunch with Cuddy?" House says sarcastically, while waiting for one of his ducklings to continue.

"The patient now defines Huntington's" Forman says ignoring Houses comment.

"Then what do you need me for? Start her on Huntington's meds" House says bored. He reaches for his game boy on his desk, sits down and starts playing.

"Before we get her test results back? If we start her on Valproic acid, it could destroy her liver" she says to House and Forman.

"Could stroke" Chase interjects.

"If we wait, she could progress to full blown psychosis. Then her kid will never get the chance to say goodbye" Turns to Chase "Wanna tell the class how that feels?"

"Huntington's patients don't progress to psychosis in a day" Chase states back to House.

"She went from 0 to 60 in world-record time" House says as Foreman's beeper goes off.

"Indicating it might be something other than Huntington's" Chase says. Forman suddenly interjects with a worried look on his face. "We got a problem".

_**Hospital – Patients Room**_

As the three doctors rush into the room, with house trailing behind them. Margo is using her IV stand as a weapon.

"Stay away from me! Where's my daughter?" She shouts at the doctors.

"What's happening?" Ted asks the doctor with worry in his voice.

"She's having a psychotic break" Forman replies while trying to help the patient.

Margo starts jabbing at Chase. She starts to scream at Chase "No! She's not yours! What do you want with her?"

"Calm down!" Cameron shouts over the noise,

"Honey..." Ted says trying to sooth his wife.

"Margo, you're gonna hurt someone." Chase says forcefully.

Margo: "No!" She swings the IV stand around and breaks the plate glass window behind her. Chase and Foreman move in and grab her. "Push two milligrams Ativan!" Chase shouts while trying to restrain her. "I want my daughter! She's not yours! I want my daughter. No more experiments. No!" She shouts at them, as Cameron moves over to her and injects her with Ativan. Margo Losses consciousness and all the doctors look at each other.

_**Hospital – Cafeteria **_

Wilson is standing in line waiting to pay for his meal, when House walks up and places a Ruben sandwich and a coke on his tray and says to the server "He's paying" and walks over to a free table and sits. Wilson raises and eyebrow and pays for the meal and moves over to sit with House. House snatches his food and starts to eat. "Where have you been, I tried calling you last night" Wilson says. "Shh Wilson! You don't want the hospital to hear that we're in a relationship. I thought we were keeping it a secret" House replies loudly and sarcastically. "We don't want Cuddy to find out. You know how she gets jealous".

"You were with Cameron, weren't you" Wilson says with a smile on his face. He smile suddenly grew larger "Oh my god! You slept with her, didn't you?" He laughs, "Was she good?"

House looks up from his food and shoots a glare at Wilson "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh come on House I'm in the middle of a divorce. What did you expect?" Wilson replies.

"The nurses aren't enough?" House says with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously House, what's going on with you two?" Wilson says with interest in his voice. He looks over at the entrance of the cafeteria, he sees Cameron walk into the lunch line and grab some food. "Don't worry 'bout it I'll just ask Cameron" He says smirking while he moves over to where Cameron is. House looks up sharply. _'Damn it, why does he have to be such a nosey bastard'_. House stands up and limps over to where they're standing. _'Shit'_ He sighs to himself.

Cameron looks over at House in confusion. _'Did he tell him?'_ "Doctor Cameron, I was wondering if you could clear something up for me".Worry clouds over Cameron's face as she nods her head slowly. "You and House wouldn't be dating, by any chance?"

"Umm…..ah" Cameron stumbles trying to think of something to say._ 'Think Cameron, Think!' _"I really don't think that is any of your business, now is it Doctor Wilson. If you're interested in juicy gossip maybe you should go talk to the Nurse Debbie" Cameron says with her eyebrows raised. She walks past Wilson and grabs House's hand and drags him towards a lunch table. Wilson stands there for a moment and then walks out of the cafeteria.

_**Hospital – Cafeteria **_

Cameron looks at House in confusion. "Did you tell him House; because I thought we were gonna wait a while. We don't know how Cuddy will react to this. Are jobs are on the line here. Are you even listening to me…..House?"

House looks up "What? I'm enthralled in your breasts they look fantastic in that top" he says while moving forward trying to get a better view. Cameron slaps him on the head and tries to push him away in embarrassment. "House! We are in the middle of a cafeteria…Stop trying to distract me……House!" She finishes off laughingly. "Stop, seriously. Did you tell him?" She says seriously.

"Who cares what Wilson thinks anyway" House says clearly not interested. Cameron glares at him. "No, mommy" House says in a high pitched sarcastic voice. Cameron sighs a shakes her head. Cuddy appears from know where and starts yelling at House to go to the Clinic. "Yes, mistress" House says in a fake low voice. "Now! House" She says annoyed. House unexpectedly reaches over the table and captures Cameron's lips in a passionate kiss. As soon as it starts it's over and he is walking out in the opposite direction to the clinic.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is more focused on the relationship between House/Cameron. Just wanted to inform you that I'm from Australia so we spell some of our words differently. Thanks to all the reviewers. You're my muses! THANKS!**

Chapter Six

_**Hospital – Cafeteria **_

Cameron and Cuddy are left in the cafeteria shocked. Cuddy turns to Cameron with confusion on her face and says "Doctor Cameron……Can you please explain to me what just happened?" Cameron's mind suddenly clicks and she looks up at Cuddy with a worried look on her face. "Lisa, it only happened last night I was going to tell you. I'm sorry these last twenty-four hours have been crazy" Cameron replies rushing her words because of her nervousness.

Cuddy sits down and places her hand on Cameron. "Calm down sweetie" She laughs, "I knew this was going to happen eventually. I'm not stupid, I see the way he looks at you" She says in a sisterly voice. "The only thing is, you have to keep work and your relationship separate or I will have to transfer you. It's the rules. Oh and your expected in the clinic as well" Cuddy says in a stern voice. She then exits the room. _'She never lets loose for a second that woman' _Cameron thinks to herself as she moves towards the clinic.

_**Clinic – Exam Room**_

Cameron walks up to the front desk after a few hours of working in the clinic and asks the first Nurse she sees's what room is Dr House in. "Exam room one" The nurse replies with boredom in her voice. Cameron mumbles a thank you and enters exam room one. She is met with House and a patient sitting together watching General Hospital on his portable television. They don't hear her enter. "Do you guys want to be alone, cause I can leave" Cameron says with a smile on her face.

"Cameron so great you could join us. Did the evil witch force you into clinic duty?" House says as he pats the space in between him and his patient. She moves over and sits next to them. She stares at the random patient as if he was ruining a moment. "As soon as this exam is over he has to return to his bitch of a wife and I have to return to work. It's a win, win situation" House says as he takes her hand and looks back at the television. He leans closer to her and whispers in her ear "What did she say?"

"Pretty much if we screw around at work, I'm fired!" She says as she watches General Hospital intently. "Oww……She's no fun! She must be jealous. She gets like that. What can I say I'm pretty hot!" In a conceited, sarcastic voice. Cameron giggles and slaps his shoulder. He smiles. "What do you think about Chinese?" House asks randomly.

"Is that an invitation for dinner I hear?" Cameron flirts with him. "'Cause, I might have other plan tonight. With my boyfriend. So I might have to do a rain check" She says cheekily. House raises his eyebrows and replies. "Meet me at my office at five". House leaves the exam room. Both Cameron and the patient are still in the room. "Are you here for anything other than getting away from your wife?" Cameron Asks. Patient shrugs his shoulders and they continue watching.

_**Hospital – House's Office**_

It's now nine at night and all four doctors have only just finished work. Cameron and House enter his office, picks up their possessions and start to make their way out of the hospital.

"It took us ages to figure this one out, and it was all because of the pill. Why does a person do this to someone they supposedly love" Cameron says as she pushes the button for the elevator. "Everybody lies Cameron, they can't help it. It's second nature" House replies. Cameron turns her focus to House and they lock eyes "If everyone lies….What about you? Are you lying to me right now?" Cameron says accusation in her voice. Before he can answer the doors to the elevator open and they both step in side. He turns at looks at her "Cameron, I don't do this kind of thing. I'm not use to it. Just give me time. I'm giving you all I can at the moment" House says with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, don't be angry at me. You denied me for two years. What am I supposed to think? Am I not aloud to be worried?" Cameron explains to House. Surprising Cameron, House turns towards her and kisses per passionately again. They don't notice the doors open, or see Forman and Chase staring gob smacked at them. When they come up for air. "Chase don't you have Cameron's paper work to do before you leave" House says with a smirk as he and Cameron walk arm around each other to his car. She mutters to him as they leave "House I think I should go back to my apartment tonight" He stops walking and looks at her with a questionable glance. "I just need to think…Don't worry about it. Can you drop me over to my place?" Cameron asks hesitantly.

_**Cameron's Apartment – Out front**_

When they reach the house Cameron opens her care door and steps out "Thanks for the ride. I'll talk to you later". She shuts the door and starts to walk up the steps to her apartment. He rolls down the window and calls out her name. "Cameron……I….ah have a good weekend. Call if you need anything". Before she can reply he has wound his window up and is driving off. She continues to walk up the stairs to her apartment.

_**Cameron's Apartment – Bedroom **_

It's four in the morning and Cameron is lying awake in her bed. She reaches her hand over to the phone and start dialing a number. She brings the phone to her ear and waits for a reply. "House" He replies grumpily. "Ah…It's me" She says nervously. "Can you come over" She says weakly.

His reply was "I'll be right up". There is suddenly a knock on her door and she goes to answer it. _'Was he waiting outside my apartment all night'_? "Greg" She says as he draws her into a hug. She repeatedly whispers in his ear "I'm sorry" as tears fall down her face. He grabs her hand and drags her over to the couch and lays her head on his lap. He stokes her hair until they both fall asleep from exhaustion.

_**Cameron's Apartment – Living Room**_

Cameron is the first one to wake up. She quietly stands and moves towards the kitchen. She passes a mirror on the way and sees her appearance. "God, I look disgusting" she laughs out loud, as she goes to make coffee. Arms slip around her and hugs her from behind, She leans into him. "I think you look hot!" House replies to her earlier comment. She hands him a coffee and the both stand against the counter in silence. "Look about last night….I'm just not used to seeing the 'soft' you, it's strange" She says to him while sipping her coffee. "It's fine, just don't let it happen again" he says in a stern sarcastic voice. She laughs. Suddenly Cameron's phone starts ringing. She picks up. "Yeah, we'll be right there…..(She hangs up) We have a new case".


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: For future reference the medical story line isn't in order like the show is. Thanks.**

Chapter Seven

_**Hospital – Diagnostic Offices**_

Cameron enters the room hand in hand with House. She takes a seat at the conference table and house moves towards his desk. "What have we got? I was in the middle of something deliciously good" House says while wiggling his eyebrows at Cameron. She lowers her head in embarrassment. _'I'll have to get him back later for that'_. Forman passes the patient file to House.

"Kid's heart rate's a mess" House mutters to himself as he stands from his seat and move to the white board.

"Tachycardia can be explained by the burn" Forman says bringing something to the conversation.

"I assume the burn unit knew that" House says and he stands up and walks out the door. He is quickly followed by Forman, Chase and Cameron.

"His potassium's low" House states.

"Which can also be explained by the burn" Forman interjects.

"Except I'm sure the burn unit's pumping him with fluids, which means his potassium should be going up, not down" House says annoyed.

"Could be amphetamines" Forman states.

"Or a bacteria lunching on his heart. Or cardial myopathy or some other very bad thing. He needs an EKG" House almost shouts at Forman. They walk up the steps to a small observatory platform and look into the next room where Adam is sedated though you can see all the burns all over his chest and torso. It isn't a pretty sight.

House scrunches up his face and says "Eww.'Kay, no skin, no EKG".

"Is he even going to survive the burn?" Chase says with boredom in his voice.

"What have you got a date or something? House draws a breath before continuing. "40 of his body, if the burns unit can prevent an infection, his body will regenerate maybe 10, surgeons will do 20 or so, after 6 months in this room he'll end up with a series of nasty scars, maybe some pain and he'll live." Some nurses enter the surgery room and they start to scrub away his dead skin. "Unless his heart shuts down because we can't figure out what's causing the low potassium and tachycardia. We need help from a Belgian doc named Eindhoven".

"He's dead" Chase says.

"While he was alive he invented a little ditty called the galvanometer" House says to his team.

"Where do we get one?" Forman asks with interest

"Go to an electronics store that's been open since before nineteen o five. There's a good chance they got one around the corner in the basement" House replies. Both Forman and Chase leave observation room. Cameron and House are left. He watches her, waiting to see a reaction from her. She is staring at the burn victim.

"I can't imagine how much pain that boy must be in. Physically and emotionally. (A tear rolls down her cheek) I don't understand why people have to go threw so much pain, especially kids. He doesn't deserve it". House walks over and draws her into a hug. Despite that fact that there are nurses below them.

"Cameron, you can put yourself threw this pain. Stop feeling guilty. This is what happens when you get attached to patients" He sighs and runs his hand up and down along her back to comfort her.

"Not all of us are heartless bastards like you" She shouts at him and tries to push him away. He quickly grabs her wrists and shouts at her "Hey! Look at me!" He lets go of her wrists and catches her face in between his palms. "Cameron, I fell in love with you, didn't I. I'm only trying to help you. I don't want to see you hurt". She looks up at him in surprise.

She asks him with a raspy voice, from her crying "What…did you say, House?"

"I said I love you and I don't want to see you hurt" He says quietly. She throws her arms around his neck and brings there lips together. They stand there for what seems like hours. They don't notice when the nurses in the room below look up and see them in a passionate embrace. When they both come up for air, they look into each others eyes and smile. He grabs her hand and drags her out the door. "Come on, we have a case to solve" House says before they leave the room.

_**Hospital – Observation Room **_

"Because of the burn, we can't perform any of our normal tests to see what's wrong, so we're going to try a galvanometer" Cameron says explaining the procedure to his parents. Chase and Forman are attaching the galvanometer to Adam in the room below. They start attaching wires to his ankles and wrists with his feet and hands dipped in bowls of water.

"It picks up a pulse in the wrists and the ankles. Hopefully it'll tell us whether his heart rhythm is abnormal" Cameron continues explaining to them with hope in her voice. _"I hope this works'_.

"What have I done to him? I..." Doug says

"It was an accident! So... he's got all these burns and err... and now there's something wrong with his heart?" His wife interrupts his ranting.

"We're trying to figure out if the two were somehow connected. Had he been sick lately?" Asks them both.

"Anything unusual with his behaviour, had he been tired a lot?" Cameron asks while righting notes down.

"Nothing."

"He was great, he was happy, he was just having a great time and then..." His father replies.

"If he was experimenting with amphetamines or cocaine..?" Continues asking professionalism in her voice.

"No. We gave him some pot about a year ago to try—"His mum starts.

"It was just once. We thought if we took the mystery out of drugs and alcohol, the less he'd experiment" Doug quickly answers.

"We'll know more after the test". Cameron says while turning from the two parents and focusing her attention on the room below.

"It looks like they're going to electrocute him" Doug says with panic is his voice.

_**Hospital – Conference Room **_

"Who electrocuted my patient?" House says as he walks into the conference room.

"He had a seizure" Forman replies.

"He wasn't electrocuted" Cameron adds to the conversation.

House moves over his desk and starts looking through books. "What does the seizure tell us?" House looks up from his book to see Chase leaning against the desk "Move!" He shouts at Chase.

"What are you looking for?" Cameron asks as she watches House intently.

"Same as you - love, acceptance, solid return on investment." He says to Cameron with a smirk on his face. Chase and Forman look up at the two. House still searching for the papers on the desk "Differential diagnosis, go."

"Could be epilepsy or seizure disorder?" Chase says for the first time.

"Not with the tachycardia. It could be a virus in his brain" Cameron interjects.

"Specificity is impressive. Adrenolukodystrophy." Chase states.

"Could be MS, seizures could be caused by plaques and lesions on the brain" Forman adds.

House finally finds the file he was looking for on another table and picks it up "Well let's find out which, get an MRI." House walks out of the room.

"No nuclear imaging." Forman shouts to House. House walks back in interested. "He wouldn't survive the move to radiology. MRI and CT scan are both out."

House sighs and says "Ok. Lumbar puncture will tell us if his proteins are elevated and at least we can exclude MS." House walks out again.

"Can't do a lumbar puncture either." Chase shouts to House. House walks back in.

"You're cramping my exits. Don't tell me, no skin on his spine." House sighs sarcastically.

"We'd be inserting a needle into an area that's teeming with bacteria. If he doesn't have a brain infection already, we'd give him one for sure" Chase explains.

"There's no other way to look at a brain." Says Cameron.

"Transcranial doppler sonography." House interjects after a pause.

"She said brain, not pregnant woman's uterus you idiot. Although they do sound alike" Forman says sarcastically.

"I used one to look at a brain this morning." House says smugly, with a smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you take the patient to radiology, get an MRI?" Forman nearly screams at house.

House turns around suddenly and looks around "Obviously I was doing something illegal and using nuclear imaging would have raised questions."

"You're not going to get a diagnosis of MS from a sonogram!" Forman shouts at House.

"Not definitively, but patients with MS have more reactive neurons in their occipital cortex." He walks out yet again, but quickly peers back in "Ok then, carry on, Cameron see you at lunch. Got to talk to you about some business" He says with a wink and leaves.

Cameron takes a seat at the conference table and starts on the paper work that has been on her desk for nearly a week. _'House is rubbing off on me'_. Forman comes over and places a coffee mug in front of Cameron. She looks up and smiles in thanks and then goes back to her paper work. Forman and Chase look at each other and then stare at Cameron. She feels their eyes on her and looks up. "Is there some you guys want, or can I go back to my work" she says in agitation.

"Are you dating House?" Chase quickly asks in nervousness. _'I hope she isn't. I always thought that we would be good together'._ Cameron stares and him and replies "Why is everyone suddenly interested in my personal life? You never did before" Cameron asks in wonder. _'Why is Chase staring at me like that'_? Cameron sighs and replies "Looks guys we're not so much dating, we're just together. Give us some room we have only been together for a short time" She pleads with both of them.

"So your not dating" Chase asks with hope in his voice.

"No, but we are together" She stresses trying to get the point across.

Forman stands up with a file in his hand walks over to Cameron and says quietly so Chase can't hear them. "Be careful. Don't let House break your heart again".

"Don't worry you haven't seen this side of House. If anyone is breaking any hearts it will be me. And that won't be happening any time soon" Cameron says with a smile on her face. Liking the fact that Forman has taken the role of big brother. Forman start to walk out; Cameron shouts "Thanks!" as he leaves. Chase and Cameron are the only ones left in the room. Chase moves to sit down next to Cameron.

"So why House? What makes you so attracted to him" Chase asks. Cameron looks up at Chase in wonder. _'Why does he care? I thought I already explained this'_.

"Chase, you can't help who you love. Why are you so interested anyway?" Cameron asks confused. Chase moves his chair closer to Cameron and her body automatically moves away.

"I agree you can't help who you love. I love you Cameron, and I think we'll be perfect together. Why can't you just give us a chance?" Chase says to her and he grabs her wrists forcefully. She jumps back but his grip only tightens.

"Chase let me go" She says with hurt in her voice. She pushes him back stands up and slaps him across the face. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She screams before rushing out of the room to go find House.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Hospital**_

Cameron had been walking around the hospital in a daze for the last two hours. She thought about going to House and explaining what had happen, but decided against it. Thinking it would only make him mad and even though Chase did what he did she didn't want him to have to deal with House. After the incident she had locked herself in the ladies bathroom for an hour. She sobbed her heart out as she realised that she had been betrayed by a friend. _'I never thought he would have done something like that'_. She had received many pages from House and constant phone calls over the last three hours. Her mind was a blank and she couldn't even comprehend diagnosing a patient. So she ignored the calls. She suspected Chase hadn't said anything. _'Why would he?'_ She leads herself up the stairs and onto the roof of the hospital. She sits on the floor and puts her head into her hands. _'What am I going to do?' _She thinks before sighing loudly.

_**Hospital – Clinic**_

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Cameron were going out?" Wilson says with some annoyance in his voice. Both he and House are sitting in one of the exam rooms in the clinic trying to get out of work. Or in Wilson's case being forced not to work.

"Why don't you tell me when you cheat on your wife, or should I say ex-wife now" House replies sarcastically while twirling his Cain. Wilson looks at him shocked.

"House! How many times do I have to tell you! I didn't cheat on my wife. Anyway that's beside the point. You're in a relationship, with Cameron of all people. The last person you went out with was Stacey and that was years ago. I'm just looking out for you. Don't get snippy at me" Wilson bits back at House.

"Sorry, Mother!" House stresses the word 'mother'. "When did you become so pedantic anyway" House says trying to change the subject.

"House, stop changing the subject already. I've been asking you for five days already. What's going on?" Wilson says as he leans forward, trying to get House to give him some gossip.

"We're having hot steamy sex every night. You should try it really boosts up your ego" House answers Wilson's question with a smirk on his face.

"Where is Cameron by the way I haven't seen her since this morning" Wilson asks with wonder in his voice.

"That's a good question. We were meant to meet for lunch, but she stood me up" House replies. He hadn't realised till then that he should maybe go look for her. "I've paged and called her a million times, she hasn't answered. She's probably having female problems" House shrugs it off and pulls and yoyo out of his pocket and starts playing with it.

"Well don't you think you should go find her? I mean you are boyfriend and girlfriend aren't you?" Wilson asks.

"Ahh, I wouldn't go that far. We're sort of just together." House says unsure. _'Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?'_

"Hm, I over it. You're boring I'm going to find Cameron so we can find a new place to go do it." He says wiggling his eyebrows as he hobbles out of the room. Wilson shakes his head and smiles. It's good to see his friend happy.

_**Hospital – Diagnostic Offices **_

Chase is now joined by Forman in the offices. Chase is pacing around the room nervously. Forman looks at him strangely. "What the hells wrong with you man?" Forman asks. Chase turns and looks at him.

"Why do you care? What did she tell you, because she's lying" Chase rushes with anger in his voice. He's looking a Forman with an insane look in his eyes.

"Ok, chill. Don't have any idea what you're talking about." Forman replies worriedly, he stands up and moves over to the other side of the room while watching Chase.

"I didn't mean to do it. I though she…..But she didn't….and" Chase fumbles on his words and then collapses into House's desk chair and puts his head into his hands. Forman suddenly speaks up "Hey, I'm gonna leave you alone to figure this one out. If you need me I'll be in the lab" Forman leaves as House enters.

"Get out of my chair wombat!" House shouts at him. Chase jumps up and rushes over to the other side of the room. His wide eyes are staring at House.

"You British are very strange" House says while shooting Chase a weird face. Chase jumps back and House looks at him in confusion. House takes a seat at his desk and dials Cameron's phone number on his face. The phone rings and no one answers. "Chase…….Chase...Have you seen Cameron!" House shouts at him trying to get his attention.

"No! I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her all day. I don't know what she has told you but it didn't happen. She came on to me not the other way around. Don't hit me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Chase rushes in reply. Not realizing that he has just told House something he shouldn't have.

"By she you mean Cameron right" House asks. Chase doesn't reply. "Right!!!" House shouts. He knows something is wrong. Chase nods dumbly. "Now I'm pretty sure it wasn't Cameron the one that was hitting on you, seeing as it was my name she was screaming out last night" House says calmly as he walks over to Chase slowly. "And for you to be this nervous….hmm……I think it was you that did something to her" He is now nose to nose with Chase. "Now, if you don't tell me where she is, I'm going to smack you with this Cain before you can run off like a scared little boy"

"Ah….last t-t-time I saw her s-s-she was heading towards the roof" Chase says while stuttering in nervousness. House smirks at him and smacks his Cain into Chase's knee. Chase falls to the ground in agony.

"Now I don't know what you did. But don't expect this to be the last time we meet". He hits him one more time and then moves out the door and heads for the stairs to the roof.

**_Hospital – Roof top _**

House opens the door to the roof and looks around. He notices Cameron sitting against the wall asleep. He moves over towards her and strokes her tear stained cheeks. Her eyes flutter open and she looks into his eyes. Neither has to say anything, he just draws her into a hug. There are no more tears. Cameron refuses to cry anymore for that bastard. She won't let him get the better of her. She holds on tightly to House wanting his warmth and support. _'You'd never think he was this time of man. So loving and caring'_ "How did you find out" She asks, voice muffled because of her head in his chest.

"Chase spilled the beans. The idiot." He says with hatred in his voice. He strokes the back of her head. They are quiet content just sitting there quietly.

"I'm guessing you did bodily harm" She says with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah but obviously someone got there before me. That must have been one help of a slap. He has a bruise in the shape of your hand print on his face" He says smiling. She giggles.

"I need a break. I wish we could just leave. Go somewhere peaceful, with no one else but us" She says with a dreamy look on her face.

"We can do that. We just have to cure this patient first. And then I'll take you away from hear. For awhile at least" He says with sincerity in his voice. Cameron looks up from his chest and places a kiss on his lips. Not meant to be passionate just one of promise. House stands up and draws her up with him. "Do you want to go back to work" He asks. She nods her head and they both walk out the door. House has his arm around her waist almost as if he is protecting her from harm. She rests her head on his should.

_**Hospital – Cuddy's Office**_

Three days later the team has cured their patient and the doctors are catching up on clinic work and paper work. House and Cameron knock on Cuddy's door and enters.

"We need some time off" House says as he and Cameron take a seat in her office. House instantly grabs Cameron's hand and squeezes it.

Lisa looks up from her work and sighs, "House, if this is you trying to get out of clinic for get it. I'm not giving you holiday time until you finish your hours". Cameron looks at House is desperation._ You promise House, please. I need this'_. She thinks as she pleads with her eyes to him. House shrugs his shoulders. Cameron starts to tell her the story of how her and House got together and all of the stuff that has happened this week. She finishes off with the Chase incident.

"Please Lisa! We need this time away. I'm going insane I can't be in the same vicinity as him left alone work with him at the moment. Just a couple of weeks. And you can call us if there are any problems." Cameron pleads to Cuddy.

Cuddy looks at both of them in shock and says "Of course. Why didn't you come to me sooner. Allison is there anything you want me to do about Chase" Cameron shakes her head and smiles towards house. "No, I think we have the covered. See you in two weeks." They both walk out and head towards House's car.


	9. AN

**Hey this is a note to all the people reading this story! I want to add you guy's input to the story so I'm looking for suggestions of where Cameron and House should go In the USA or OVERSEAS! Thanks look forward to you responses. **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_**Cameron's Apartment**_

'_It's our first trip away. Should I be nervous? I mean we have only been going out for a week' _These are just some of the thoughts that have been plaguing Allison Cameron's mind since she started packing for their trip away. _'We don't even call each other by our first names. We're not like other couples'_. Suddenly there's a knock on her door. House shouts from outside "I got us a cab it's waiting down stairs". She rushes over to her front door and opens it to greet him. He lightly kisses her on the cheek and looks into her eyes. He suddenly throws her a concerned look. "Hey, is everything okay?"

She throws him a smile and tries to cover up the worry in her face. "No I'm fine, I just really want to go" She says as she picks up her bags and walks down to the cab. He watches her walk down, shakes his head and then locks up her apartment. '_Hopefully by the time we get back she won't need this apartment anymore'._ He takes one more look at her door and then follows her down to the car. They smile at each other and say goodbye to their normal life for two weeks.

_**Snow Lodge**_

It had been a long trip, after the flight and then the drive up to the snow lodge but they finally got there. They both exited the car looking exhausted. They entered the lodge carrying their luggage and walked up to the reception desk.

"Booking under House" House says to the receptionist with urgency in his voice. He wanted to get to the cabin so he could take some Vicodin for his pain. Sitting on a plane for an hour and then driving for two didn't do wonders for him.

"Ah…..Mr and Mrs House. You're in Cabin number 25. Jerry will escort you to your cabin. Do you need luggage assistance?" The receptionist asked taking a look at his Cain.

Normally House would have said a sarcastic remark but he was too tired to even care and just nodded his head. They both followed Jerry and soon found themselves at their home for the next two weeks. House quickly rushed into the cabin while Cameron tipped Jerry and said thanks. She then entered the cabin as House was taking his medication. She nearly squealed as she ran over and sat next to House on the couch. "We're finally here!" He tries to smile at her but instead it comes over as a wince. She instantly shot him a concerned look and said "Take off your pants!" with a commanding voice.

"If I had known you wanted to do it so badly we would have had a quickie before we left" He says sarcastically. She shoots him a glare and he shrinks back and does what he is told. When his pants are off she grabs a hold of his thigh. He shakes his head and tries to move away, but she holds on tighter.

"House….Greg. This is part of being in a relationship. I have to know the good and the bad. Please just trust me" She pleads with him. He nods his head at her and she starts kneading his thigh, trying to relieve some of the pain. Throughout this time he keeps contact with her eyes putting his trust in her.

"Is that better?" She asks as she looks up into his gazing eyes. He nods at her and pulls her arms around his neck and kisses her lovingly on the mouth; his way of saying thanks. "Do you wanna go to bed?" She asks with a smirk on her face. He laughs and the move towards the cabin's bedroom.

_**Cabin – Bedroom **_

It'd morning and House is lying in bed alone. They had been at the lodge 5 days already and had spent most of it indoors. He starts to wake up and moves his hands along the sheets, when he feels nothing there he opens his eyes. Cameron then walks into the room all dressed and ready to go out. She sits down on the end of the bed. "Come on House lets go do something, other than staying in this room".

"It's Greg, and what's wrong with staying indoors. Are you not satisfied? I'll change that" he says as he takes hold of her hand and pulls her down next to him. She squeals as he starts to tickle her.

"Stop it…..Stop…..ok, ok we'll stay indoors if you want. Just stop!" She says as she laughs and slaps his shoulder playfully. He sits up and pulls her up with him. He starts to kiss along her neck and she giggles.

"I suppose we can go out if you really want to" House says with fake annoyance in his voice. He smiles at her and says "Just let me take a shower. Are you willing to join me". He walks into the bathroom and shoots her a seductive look before moving into the shower. She then playfully runs in after him.

_**Snow lodge – Restaurant **_

"Greg we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean look at what happened on our last date" Cameron says as they enter the restaurant.

"That was my fault and stop stressing everything will be fine" House says as he squeezes her hand.

Their waiter shows them to one of their private tables located at the back of the restaurant. They both sit down and look over the menu. Cameron looks up from the menu to stare at House. He meets her eyes and they both smile. After a few minutes the waiter returns and asks if they are ready to order.

"I'll have the T-bone steak with chips and gravy and she'll have the Cheese and spinach ravioli with a Greek salad on the side. Also a bottle of your finest red wine" House orders for both of them. The waiter nods and leaves their table.

Cameron looks at House shocked. "How did you know what I was going to order?"

"It's a talent" He replies with a smile.

"House what are we?" Cameron suddenly asks. "I mean I've been saying to everyone that we're together but are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

House looks at her shocked "I was thinking the exact same thing. Well……I mean if you add all the stuff we have been doing, including the fabulous sex, I suppose we could be boyfriend and girlfriend" House says with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad we cleared that up" She says softly.

"Hmmm" Was all he said before he stood up and offered her his hand.

She looks up at him in question. "House…what are you?…."

"Dance with me" He says with his hand still out. "You're not gonna deny me are you?" He says with his eyebrows raised.

"We can't have that" She replies as she takes his hand. He leads her over to the dance floor and places his Cain on the ground below. In the back ground Fly me to the moon is being played by a live jazz band.

Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and mars

She looks into his eyes and then moves her head to his chest. _'A year ago I couldn't even imagine I would find my soul mate. I had always thought that Brian was mine, but I was clearly wrong'_

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

House stares into Cameron's eyes and watches her head fall to his chest. _'I'm so lucky. I never thought I would have this after Stacey'._

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

They both lock eyes and say to each other at the same time "I love you".

****


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_**Snow lodge – Restaurant**_

They both looked at each other in shock, and then smiled and laughed. "We're more alike each other than people think" Cameron says to House. They dance in silence for another ten minutes before Cameron speaks up "Can you imagine what our relationship would be like if our date went as well as tonight is". His only reply is a soft "Hmm". As the song finishes they move back towards their table. The waiter brings over their food and they start eating silently. Cameron looked up at House as was about to say something but she was interrupted by her mobile phone ringing. She flips it open. "Sorry, I have to take it. It's my mum" Cameron says as she excuses herself and walks outside.

_**Snow lodge – Outside**_

"Hello Mum" Cameron says with a sigh.

"Allison Marie, where have you been? I've been calling your house for days and you haven't been picking up your phone. I thought you were somewhere lying in a gutter" Cameron's mother shouts over the phone in worry.

"I've taken time off work and I've gone up to a snow lodge several hours away from New York" Cameron says to her mother trying to hurry the phone call along.

"Allison….I have some bad news. It's about your father he had a stroke about a week ago" Her mother says to her daughter in a comforting way.

"What! Mum, I wasn't on holidays a week ago why didn't you tell me" Cameron screams down the phone trying to hold her tears in.

"We didn't want to worry you darling. And the doctors said there would be no long term damage. He's being released in a few days. Everything is fine, don't stress about it. Have fun on your holidays." Her mother cheerfully replies and then hangs up. Cameron is left there staring at the phone. She takes a seat on a bench out side and thinks. She sits out in the cold without a jacket for twenty minutes before House comes out with her jacket. He sees the state that she is in and places the jacket around her and leads her back to the cabin.

"What about dinner….."Cameron says with a distant look in her eyes.

"It's paid for don't worry. You don't look like you want to eat anymore".

_**Cabin**_

They both walked into the cabin and sat down on the couch. Nothing had been said since they left the restaurant. House draws her into his chest and they snuggle up and watch the television. Halfway through the OC House asks "Are you going to tell me about what happened before?" She remains quiet as if she was thinking of a response. House sighs and focuses his eyes back to the television.

"My mum told me that my dad had a stroke a week ago…She didn't want to bother me so she didn't tell me" Cameron replies quietly from his chest. House doesn't say anything just strokes her hair in comfort. "He's alright and everything…….. But she never tells me these kinds of things. She's always been jealous of the relationship that me and dad have, so she distanced herself from me. I haven't seen my dad in years because of her". She looks up from his chest. "I'm cold so I'm gonna go have a shower. I'll see you in bed later", Cameron walks out of the room quietly and House stares at her as she leaves and sighs.

_**Cabin – Bedroom**_

House is lying in bed playing his game boy waiting for Cameron to finish her shower. He hears the shower turn off and watches and Cameron walks out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Mmm, not really. I have a head ache and my throat is really dry. I think I'm coming down with something. Must have been staying out in the cold too long" She says as she walks over to the closet and changes into some pajamas. She then walks over to the bed and get beneath the covers. They cuddle up together.

"I was talking about your dad, but….why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well" He says and lifts a hand up to her forehead. She whacks it away insisting that she is fine.

"No I'm fine. I thought about it and I'm going to spend some time with him in a few weeks to see how he is. Make sure that my mum isn't trying to kill him" She says with a smile. She starts to yawn and snuggles in closer to him and closes her eyes "I love you" She says to him before falling asleep. He isn't far behind and replies "I love you too, Ally".

_**Snow Lodge – Coffee Shop **_

They sit in the coffee shop the morning after their romantic dinner. They are sipping their coffee in comfortable silence.

"Look Ally, I was going to ask you last night, but I was interrupted. Ahh…..do you wanna move in with me?" House says nervous. Cameron looks up in shock.

"Are you sure? I mean we've only been going out for less than two weeks" Cameron asks concerned.

"If you don't want to move in that's ok" House says quickly brushing it off.

"No, no I want to. I just want to make sure that you're ok with this" Cameron says looking at him in the eyes.

"Was that a yes? Cause there is nothing more that I want, than for you to move in with me." House says to her.

"Of course I will Greg….That still sound really weird" She laughs as he draws her in for a hug. "I can't believe we only have another week here, and then we're back home at work" She says, disappointment in her voice.

"We can come here again, if you want in the future" House says hopefully.

"In the future……So you're already planning for the future" Cameron says with a smile on her face as they snuggle together. They don't care that they are in public.

"Maybe" House replies back.

_**Snow Lodge – Reception Desk**_

"Where here to check out" House says as he walks to the front desk. Cameron is hanging onto his arm almost pleading for him to stay longer.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs House we hope you had a fantastic stay" The receptionist says as she smiles at the couple.

"Thank you we had a great time" Cameron says smiling as House leads her out to their renter car. She looks at House and says when they are in the car "I don't want to leave…Promise me that we'll come back" She pleads with House.

"I promise" He whispers as they drive away from their home for the last two weeks.


	12. AN 2

AN: That's the end. I have written the first chapter of the squeal please go and read it. I'm working really hard I love it so far. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I hope that you review on my new story as well. CHEERS! I love you all!! LOL


	13. For the Future Chapter 1

**For The Future**

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers from Changes. This is the squeal! I thought that I should end my other story on that note. This story begins a few years into the future. Cheers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the medical stuff from House. **

Chapter 1

_It's amazing that Greg and I have lasted so long. No body believed in us; they all expected the worst. Why is it that the people that you consider friends don't always stay by your side? Three years ago when our relationship was just starting everyone had faith in us, with the exception of Chase. Now Chase has moved on and no longer works with us. It most probably is because of what he did to me. Lisa and James have started a relationship and she is expecting a baby girl in six months. I moved in with Greg a few days after we returned from our romantic holiday away. I still remember the look on Foreman's face. He didn't think House would be that committed, but boy was he wrong. We have been living together for the last three years and life is absolutely fabulous. Greg doesn't know yet, but I think I may be pregnant. I don't know what he will think or how he will feel about the baby, but I'll take it as it comes._

……

_I can't believe that it has already been three years. It has gone so fast, nothing like when I was with Stacey. We lived together for five years and it felt nothing like how I feel about Ally. It's feels like we're a married couple. We fight and argue but there's nothing better than the make up sex. Nothing has changed at work; I'm still the heartless bastard. Or at least that's what everyone thinks. However things have defiantly changed. Allison has made me a better man. She takes away the pain. For a year and half now I have halved my Vicodin intake. My reason for doing it was her. This might sound sappy, but I didn't think Ally would want to be with someone who was doped up on drugs throughout their relationship. Jimmy is going to ask Cuddy to marry her soon. To tell you the truth I'm worried about her. I mean Jimmy is my best friend but he has hurt many of the women in his life. I don't understand how a man that compassionate and loving can cheat on his wives. I've been considering asking Ally to marry me, but I don't want to move to fast. My last relationship didn't turn out to well. Don't want to head down the same road again. Something's have changed at work. I scared Chase off and he quit two years ago. I never forgave him for what he did. Neither did Allison. When we came back from our holiday she still couldn't be around him. She'll never admit it but she was scared of him. Life's pretty good right now; I wouldn't change anything for the world._

……

_Jimmy and I have been dating for a year and a half now. We started our relationship at the annual charity ball. He asked me to dance and then drove me home. Things just came together after that. I'm pregnant and have six months to go. It's a baby girl! I haven't been this excited in all of my life. Not even when I started my job at the hospital. I thought my dream was working but I now realise that James and a family was my real dream. We decided on a name the other day, Ashlee Lisa Wilson. He insisted we name the first baby girl after me and the first son after him. House has been driving me insane the last few months but I know he is just doing it to get a rise out of me. Although he has been good every since he started the relationship with Cameron. He's more cooperative and hasn't had any law suits in the last year. However I don't know if that really is an accomplishment. I have a feeling that House is going to ask Cameron to marry him. They have been so happy together these last few years. Cameron told me the other day that she thought she was pregnant. I'm so happy for them, although I'll never tell House that. I'll never hear the end of it if I do. I'm just not looking forward to maternity leave. Who knows what House will do to my Hospital? _

……

_So I suppose you think that everything is alright. Well it isn't! I don't know if I can ask Lisa to marry me. I mean will she say yes? Or is she only with me because of Ashlee? These are the thoughts that keep on plaguing my mind and it's all House's fault. He came to me with the same worries about Allison and now I'm scared shitless. This should be easy for me I mean this would be my fourth engagement. What will she think about that? You know what? I don't want to think about this anymore. I'm just stressing myself out. These last few years have been the best of my life. I mean it took me a year and half to get myself to admit to Lisa that I loved her. I think I was in love with her since House and Cameron got together. Seeing them in love only spiked my love for Lisa even more. I think Foreman feels left out. I mean everyone is in relationships now well except for that new guy on their team….i think his name is Mark? Oh, I can't remember he never speaks anyway. I think House only hired him because he wanted another Chase to make fun of. I've been hearing rumors that Cameron is pregnant, but I don't think there true. I mean she would have told him by now and he would have told me. All I can think about at the moment is the future. It is going to be such an exciting time for everyone. I can't wait for the future. _


	14. For the Future 2

**For The Future**

Chapter 2

"Allison if you don't get your head out of the toilet we're going to be late for work" House states as he talks to Cameron through the bathroom door.

"Sorry to inconvenience you Gregory! I'll make sure I'm more considerate next time" Cameron shouts to him as she slams the door to the bathroom open and walks into the kitchen. House walks after her in shock. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"I thought sarcasm was my thing" House says smiling while he places kisses along her neck.

She sighs and leans back into him,"Sorry that I've been such a bitch. I'm just in a bad mood".

"Mmmm, Doctor House can make you better" House shouts as he turns her around and starts tickling her.

"Stop…..stop it Greg, we're going to be late for work" Cameron says pushing House off of her and grabs her keys and walks out of the door.

She pops her head back in and says "Are you coming?"

……

In the car on the way to work Cameron notices House fidgeting. "What's wrong with you? You look like your on crack or something" Cameron says jokingly.

House shoots her a glare "Maybe I am, did you ever consider that" House says sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay, no need to get snippy" Cameron replies.

"But seriously what's wrong with you?" Cameron asks worriedly.

"Nothing I don't know what you're talking about" House says like a child, as he reaches over to turn his radio on to distract Cameron. Although it doesn't work and she is left staring at him like he is insane.

……

Since they have no cases the diagnostic team is either in the clinic or doing paperwork, or in House's case hiding from Cuddy. Cameron although is sitting in Cuddy's office having lunch.

"So have you told him yet?" Cuddy asks as she eats a bite from her salad.

Cameron looks up from her food in shock "No! What do you expect me to say to him? Ahh…Greg sorry you have no choice but in about nine months you're going to have a child. We've been going out for three years and he hasn't even mentioned marriage let alone children"

"Ally, he is a completely different man than he was when he met you. I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks about marriage and children everyday" Cuddy says softly to her.

"Is this Gregory House that you're talking about? Greg isn't like Jimmy. I very much doubt it that he will be as overjoyed as James was." Cameron says with disappointment in her voice.

"Ally, where is this all coming from. The other day you couldn't wait to tell him about the news and now you're freaking out" Cuddy says with worry in her voice.

"I think he might know. I mean he was acting all weird in the car and wouldn't tell me what was going on. He didn't seem happy. What if he doesn't want the baby?" Cameron says as she puts her food down and puts her head into her hands trying to calm her breathing down. Cuddy moves over to Cameron and rubs her hand up and down her back.

"Sweetie you need to breath. You can't be over stressing yourself. It isn't good for the baby" Cuddy says comforting her.

"Baby?!" Wilson says as he enters the room and sees Cameron with her head him her hands.

"James stop it, you're freaking her out" Cuddy says as she moves over to slap him on the shoulder. Cameron suddenly looks up from her hands.

She is very green in the face "Guys I think I'm gonna be……" She says as she runs out the door to the nearest bathroom.

'When did she become pregnant?" Wilson asks when Cameron has left the room.

"She told me about a week ago. I'm going to go check on her" Cuddy says as she kisses Jimmy on the lips and follows the path Cameron took to the bathroom.

……

"Allison are you in here" Cuddy asks as she opens the door to the ladies bathroom. Her question is answered when she hears Cameron groaning from one of the stalls.

"How can you love being pregnant so much?" Cameron asks in a groaning voice. Cuddy laughs and enters the stall and lifts her hair off of her face.

"I shouldn't be the one here holding your hair back. House should. He needs to know sweetie no matter what he says. He has a right to know" Cuddy tells Cameron. Cameron lifts her head from the toilet bowl and leans against the stall wall.

"I know" She whispers. "I'm just scared" She says with a tear rolling around her face. "Could you go get him for me, please" Cameron says with a pleading voice.

"Sure sweetie" Cuddy says softly and leaves the bathroom to go fetch House.

Moments followed and House rushes into the ladies bathroom and looks for her. When he sees her in the stall, he sits down next to her. They just sit in comfortable silence for a while until Cameron speaks up. She whispers "I'm pregnant"

House looks up at her shocked, clearly not expecting that. He stares at her for a good five minutes in shock before a huge smile breaks out on his face. "It's about time I procreated" He says as he draws her into the biggest hug.

She sighs in relief and laughs at his happiness. "I was so worried you wouldn't want it" She says as she snuggles deeper into his chest.

"How could I not want something that we created together" He says as he lifts her head up to his a kisses her on the lips softly.

……

Cuddy and Wilson are waiting in the clinic to see what has happened in the ladies bathroom. They both walk out hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations" Cuddy squeals as she rushes to hug House. He jumps back in shock at the hug.

"If I knew you wanted to be near me I would have told you sooner" House says in a low sexy voice. Cuddy jumps away from him in shock.

House has the biggest smile on his face and can't help but scream to all the nurses and patient "I'm gonna be a daddy woohoo!!!"


	15. For the Future 3

Chapter 3

_I never thought that this day would happen. I never imagined myself as a father. Suddenly I've been given the chance and I'm so excited. Ally and this baby are starting to make me soft; I think I'll need to work on that. My life hasn't been this perfect ever. The nurses think I have gone crazy. I mean Dr House excited, call a doctor!_

"Hey, I was thinking we could order some Chinese for dinner. I have the biggest craving for some honey chicken" Cameron says as she sits next to him on the couch.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" House asks unexpectedly.

Cameron looks up in shock "Of course you'll be a great dad" House sighs and looks away.

"What kind of father can an old, crippled, drug addict be?"

"Greg, stop being an idiot…You'll teach she or he how to play the piano and how to annoy Cuddy" She says laughingly as she pulls his arm around her shoulders. "You don't have anything to worry about"

They sit in silence watching the television until Cameron interrupts the silence "Ah... I'm really hungry so can we order now?" House laughs and stands up and orders their dinner over the phone. Cameron goes into the kitchen to get a drink and nearly trips over some boxes on the floor.

"God! This apartment is so small. What are we going to do when the baby arrives?" Cameron asks House as she gets some cold water out of the fridge.

"Well we could buy a house" House suggests from the living room.

Cameron pokes her head out from the kitchen "Are you serious?" She asks excitingly.

"For sure.! We could totally move in together and be buddies and braid each other's hair. It will be like a permanent sleepover" House says in a sarcastic girly voice. Cameron moves back into the living room and slaps his shoulder.

"I'm serious Greg. Do you really want to?"

"Well if the apartment is too small. Why not?" House says as if it doesn't matter. She reaches up to his lips and kisses him softly on the mouth.

"I love you"

"I love you too….I suppose" Laughter can be heard in the background.

……

Five months later Cameron and House still haven't found a house to live in. Cuddy is due any day and is becoming rapidly impatient. Cameron is six months pregnant and is 'huge' according to House.

"Greg we have to find a new home soon before the baby comes, so please, please be good and don't piss off anymore real state agents. We have already gone through five and I'm sick of it can't you just be mature for once. Jesus Christ!" Cameron shouts at House. They had just come home from a house inspection and it hadn't gone very well.

"It's not my problem if they don't like me…Mummy he was being mean to me. Don't make me see any more mean men" House says in a child like voice.

"House I'm being serious. This is finding a home for our child that I'm carrying. You obviously don't care so I don't want to talk to you right now" She screams at him as she slams their bedroom door shut.

House stands there shocked "Nice going idiot" he whispers to himself. He walks down the hall way and knocks quietly on the door. "Ally, I'm sorry. I was joking around. Please don't be mad……I love you" He says to her in a pleading voice through the door.

When he hears no reply he walks into their bedroom and Cameron is under their bed covers curling up against a pillow. "You don't care about where we are going to live when the baby comes. All you can do is pull pranks and joke around" Cameron says sniffling into the pillow.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I do care its just…I like joking around. I promise I will be serious and we will find a house for us to live in" She looks up from the pillow.

"Do you promise?" She asks quietly.

"I promise" House says quietly. He moves over to the bed and lies down next to her. They cuddle up next to each other.

She wipes her face and starts laughing "These damn hormones make me sound like a bitch".

"Mmmm….Yeah they do! But I still love ya!" House replies with a smile on her face.

……

Cameron is suddenly jerked awake by the cry of her mobile phone. She looks at the clock, sighs and picks up her phone. She says in a sleepy voice "hello".

"Cameron its Jimmy you need to come down to the hospital. Lisa's having the babies!" Wilson says excited and hangs up the phone.

……

House and Cameron rush into the hospital and head towards the maternity ward. Cameron rushes up to the reception desk "I'm looking for Lisa Cuddy"

"Room 24. Only family can go in" The receptionist says boredom in her voice.

"Thanks" Cameron replies rushing towards room 24, House trailing behind her. They both enter Cuddy's hospital room. They see Cuddy and Wilson standing close together, Cuddy holding Ashlee close to her chest.

"Aww…We missed it." Cameron says disappointment in her voice. She steps closer to the baby and gives Wilson a hug. "Congratulations" She says with a smile on her face. House does the same and then kisses Cuddy on the cheek.

"Sorry we're late. Mr over here thought he would take his time getting dressed" Cameron says annoyed. He holds his hands up in defense.

"It's not my fault she wouldn't stay inside Cuddy. Although neither would I" House says after a thought.

"Can I hold her" Cameron asks quietly.

"Of course" Cuddy says as she passes Ashlee to Cameron.

"She is so gorgeous" House moves up behind Cameron and looks at Ashlee over her shoulder.

"Just think, in three months we'll have our own child to hold and to love" Cameron whispers to House.

All he can say is "I know".

……

"I want our baby, now" Cameron suddenly says in the car on the way home.

"Umm…Well there is nothing I can do about that" House replies.

"I'm so jealous" Cameron whines to House.

House laughs at her "I always thought I was the impatient one"

"Shut up" Cameron mutters to House and he just laughs harder.


	16. For the Future 4

For the Future

It's moving day for House and Cameron. After months of searching, House finally was able to control himself, and they found another real state agent, and soon a new home to live in. It's a Sunday morning and Wilson and Foreman are helping them move in. House has insisted that Cameron not do any work, of course she disliked that very much.

"House, seriously I'm pregnant not dying. Lay up a bit. Carrying a few boxes won't do any harm" Cameron says annoyed as she puts her hand on her belly rubbing it. He doesn't reply just shoots her a glare and snatches the box from her arms. Cameron ignores him and goes to pick another one up when he is inside. When House walks out and sees Cameron trying to lift a heavy box up he rushes over to her and starts yelling.

"Jesus Christ Allison! How many freakin' times to I have to tell you? Go and relax and let us do the work. You're pregnant and you need to be stress free and relaxed all the time!"

"House! I am not a child, so stop treating me like one. I am perfectly capable of lifting a few boxes you're just being pedantic" Was Cameron's reply.

"Oh so now we're back to formalities. Well, _Cameron _I'm sorry if I am being pedantic. I wouldn't have to be if you would just listen to me once in a while" House shouts to her boxes completely forgotten.

"I don't have to listen to you; you're not my husband, so stop acting like it. If it wasn't for this baby we probably wouldn't even be together" Cameron shouts back. Unaware of what she has just said until she sees House's face. House doesn't say anything he just walks into their new home and leaves her on the lawn with tears rolling down her face.

……….

"And I told him that the only reason we are together was because of the baby. But I didn't mean it. It came out wrong and now he hates me and I'm all alone again" Cameron sobs into Wilson's should as Cuddy looks on worriedly.

"I'm an idiot. I'm eight months pregnant and all I can think about is me. How am I going to be a good mother with that state of mind" Cameron says hysterical.

"Cameron you need to calm down, for the baby. Stressing your self out isn't good" Wilson says to her.

"Oh my god…I'm already a bad mother. Imagine what this child has already……..Arggh! Cameron finishes with a loud moan as she grabs her stomach.

"Guys I think the baby is coming" Cameron says before she starts screaming in pain.

……….

"Where the hell is he?! I'm not having this baby until he is here" Cameron screams from a hospital bed. She has been in labor for three hours now and no one can get a hold of House.

"Miss you'll have to calm down, it isn't healthy for the baby….And whether or not he is here that baby is going to come" A nurse replies while checking over her.

"I'm so sick of everyone saying that, I'll do….ahhhh……Please find him. I need him" Cameron pleads with the nurses.

"There is nothing we can do right now. Our main priority is you and the baby".

Wilson walks into the room with a mobile phone and gives it to Cameron "It's Greg"

"Greg" She sobs into the phone.

"It's me honey. Don't worry I'll be there soon"

"Miss you can't use phones in here" A nurse interjects.

"It hurts so much. I want you. Where are you?" Cameron asks while calming herself down. She ignores the nurse's comment.

"I'm five minutes away" House replies softly. Cameron screams in pain and throws the phone away without realising.

"How much longer" Cameron pants out to the nurse.

"Not long now miss, you're nine centimeters dilated" Was the nurse's reply.

……….

"Did I miss anything" House says as he rushes into the waiting room.

"No man. She's in room 10 and is nine centimeters dilated" Wilson shouts to House as he watches him run out of the waiting room.

……….

"He has your eyes" Cameron says to House as they cuddle their newborn.

"And your good looks" House replies back.

"My hair"

"Your nose"

"Your ears". They have been doing this for the last 15 minutes. They are quiet happy sitting there and staring at their child for hours.

"What should we name him" House asks.

"Alexander Gregory House" Cameron interjects quietly. House looks at her shocked.

"You're giving him my name and last name" House asks.

"It only seems fair. He was a part of me for nine months. Now he has a part of you in him" Cameron says softly while she strokes her sons head.

"What about her" House asks as he moves his eyes to his daughter in his arms.

"Oh! I no Bianca Cameron House" House says after a thought. Cameron smiles and they both kiss each other on the lips.

"Wilson and Lisa are going to kill us when they find out that we didn't tell them about the twins" Cameron says.

"I know….It'll be great!" House says with a smirk on his face.


End file.
